cantantifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Snoop Dogg
Calvin Cordozar Broadus Jr., meglio noto come Snoop Dogg o anche The Bigg Boss Dogg, Bigg Snoop Dogg, Snoop D-O Double G, Snoop Doggy Dogg e recentemente divenuto Snoop Lion (Long Beach, 20 ottobre 1971), è un rapper, attore e produttore discografico statunitense. È il presentatore ufficiale anche dello show televisivo "Dogg After Dark", in cui ad ogni serata sono stati presenti grandi celebrità del mondo dello spettacolo e dell'intrattenimento.Snoop Dogg su Wikipedia È cugino di un altro artista hip hop, Nate Dogg, seppur di minor successo, morto nel marzo 2011. Secondo il parere degli alcuni rapper, tra i quali Busta Rhymes, fu stato uno dei migliori nel panorama, grazie alle liriche originali e alla grande capacità da mix fin dalla giovane età.Snoop Dogg Nate si fece notare molto per il flow melodico, reso tale anche dal timbro vocale, e per i testi tendenti a dargli un'immagine di "Gangster-Pappone". La sua musicalità lo ha reso perfetto per la diffusione del G-Funk, in particolare in collaborazione con il collega Dr. Dre.Snoop Dogg Biografia Primi anni Calvin Broadus nasce al Los Altos Hospital di Long Beach, California, secondo dei tre figli di Beverly Broadus. Suo padre, Vernall Varnado, è un veterano del Vietnam, cantante e postino che Calvin riesce a vedere solamente una volta ogni tanto, poiché è frequentemente assente dalla sua vita.Snoop Dogg I genitori di Calvin gli affibbiano il nomignolo "Snoopy" per il suo aspetto e iniziano a chiamarlo così a casa. Il giovane Calvin inizia a cantare come membro del coro del Golgotha Trinity Baptist Church e a suonare il pianoforte; inizia a rappare poco prima di andare alle scuole superiori. Frequenta la Long Beach Polytechnic High School, e poi si trasferisce alla Jordan High School, ma viene condannato per spaccio di cocaina e costretto a servire alla prigione di Wayside County.Snoop Dogg L'infanzia a Long Beach non fu facile per Snoop: le continue difficoltà con la legge lo costrinsero ad alterni periodi di prigione, dovuti anche al suo ingresso in un sottogruppo della banda dei Crips: la "rollin' 20 crips" (gruppo cui tutt'oggi Snoop si sente molto attaccato, come dimostrano i versi di diverse canzoni come quelli di Drop It Like It's Hot con Pharrell: "I keep a blue flag hanging out my backside, But only on the left side, yeah that's the Crip side") o più precisamente quelli della canzone I wanna rockSnoop Dogg dove viene nominata la banda dei rollin' 20 crips: "the homeys growin big I'm all in the club rollin twenty crips" e in molte sue altre canzoni. Assurge a notorietà nel 1993, dopo la conoscenza con Dr. Dre, fratellastro di Warren G con cui aveva avviato le prime esperienze rap, formando la crew 213 (assieme anche al cugino Nate Dogg), con il quale 2004 riuscirà a pubblicare un intero album. Snoop si è anche reso partecipe di alcuni dissing tra cui quello al noto rapper Eazy-E insieme a Dr. Dre nel "singolo "Fuck with Dre day" e al rapper Lil Wayne nella canzone Protocol dell'album Malice in wonderland.Snoop Dogg Galleria Snoop Dogg CD - R & G.jpg Scpgt-snoop-1280.jpg Snoop Doog Wallpapers.jpg Da-game-is-to-be-sold-big.jpg Dresnoop.jpg Warren-snoop.jpg|Snoop e Warren G Note Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti americani Categoria:Rapper Categoria:Rapper Statunitensi Categoria:Produttori